


Tea And Candles

by ChloeTheDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Witch AU, Witch Keith (Voltron), im in love with this au, so i though i would contribute to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheDreamer/pseuds/ChloeTheDreamer
Summary: Keith just wanted to fix his headaches, thats all he wanted not to become a witchbut he wouldn't change it for the world*Major Edits Happening At The Moment*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first chapter thingy to a fanfic i’m doing, because i have been hella inspired by the voltron witch au by catnippackets. this is just the first chapter and there will be way more interactions and friendships formed also i will most likely hon my writing skills, it has been a while sense i have written anything. hope you enjoy it so far :)

When Keith woke up with a blistering headache, he hoped it would go away. He was stubborn and hard headed and most pain medicine didn’t work on him so he lived with it what he can say he is just the luckiest guy. After 3 days and nights with the bounding blood churning and rage inducing headache ever, he was ready to drive a spike into his own head. Now he know that he shouldn’t and after another hour of 5 customers asking for a vanilla bean Frappuccino and him having to explain that this café wasn’t a Starbucks he was tired and asked to go home early his boss luckily was able to see that he was suffering and that he never took days off so he let the poor man known as Keith go home.

 Keith trudged home on the wet streets back to his cheap and not that shitty apartment he was lucky to find he turned his key to get into his place and was greeted by his red tabby cat he bent down and patted her head, before slowly walking over to his couch and collapsed on it putting a pillow over his eyes as if that would help. After thirty minutes of pure agony later he lifted his pillow off of his eyes and pulled out his phone. In a last ditch attempt at a miracle, he looked up some natural headache cures and found a tea that is known to help so he looked to see if any shops carried it.

 As a stroke of some much needed luck a small shop in the area carried it so, he sighed and sat up and slowly rose off of the sofa Keith grabbed his red leather jacket and an umbrella as it started raining again in the short time he got there. He listened to his feet pad down the steps of his building and to the rain on the way there because of the rain and not so traveled back roads he didn’t see anyone it was nice and slightly cold and he took a deep breath and he almost forgot about his headache for a second, almost and he winced and held his head for a moment before turning the corner to the shop, it was small and was on a backroad so he wasn’t sure how they stayed open, but he walked inside.

 He was confronted with tons of different smells and colors, layered rugs and sheer but colorful drapes is what he saw and incense burning in hanging plants. It was warm and welcoming and a little overwhelming. He stepped inside more and closed the door behind him he moved through to a room littered in colorful candles and gemstones and tons of different things he browsed around and tried to spot the tea anywhere but no such luck. Keith went to the right into a different room full of jars or things plants and saw a person behind the counter.   
“Hi, I’m looking for this tea is there any way you could help me find it-“Keith gave a sharp breath as winced at the end of his sentence ‘please be in stock I’m begging you’ the man behind the counted laughed a little and said  
“I know just the tea your looking for no worries,” he made a ‘follow me’ motion and Keith did just that.  
  
“So why are you looking for this tea? Besides the obvious headache, most people just take an Advil,” the man asked as he searched the jars  
“few pain medications work on me and I’ve had this headache for three days, a man has his breaking point,” Keith gritted out and held his head as the stabbing worsened, the man winced in sympathy and grabbed the jar of the tea finally.  
“Would you like to have a cup here, it’s still raining and I feel bad for bringing up Advil now” the man said and looked at Keith.  
“Okay,” Keith said and sighed following the man to a room with a small kitchen and table with book cases in rows against the wall.

 “My name is Shiro by the way,” the man, Shiro said as he grabbed the electric kettle. Filling it with water and letting it heat up.  
“Keith,” he said as he sat down at the table, Shiro poured the water into the cups with the tea and brought them over.

“ enjoy” he said as he took a sip of tea, Keith took the que and took a sip as well it was bitter and a little sour but if it helped his head then he was willing to chug the whole thing. They sat there in silence for ten minutes sipping the tea and with a long sip he drained his cup and got up, his head was starting to clear already, little by little, he washed the mug and placed it on the drying rack beside the sink and soon Shiro did the same it was a little awkward, he followed him out the room to the counter where he got a jar of tea,  
  
“how much?” Keith asked as he finished his wallet out of his pocket  
“$15.24, you know we have other things you may like, we mostly cater to witches but if you need alternative medicine we have that too,” Shiro said as he rung Keith up,  
“witches?” he asked after handing him and twenty,  
“modern witchcraft, it can help people have a belief or just feel more in control of their lives stuff like that.” Shiro stated as he handed back Keith his change

Control, belief all words Keith had heard before but now it felt different he sighed and looked around ‘I would never know where to start’ he thought and grabbed his bag.  
“Oh hey Keith here,” he handed him and small with the title ‘a beginners guide to modern witchcraft’  
“if you ever wanted to start.” He said with a small smile, Keith put it in his bag and said a quick thanks to Shiro before leaving the small store and heading down the backroads to his apartment. Turning the key and greeting his cat for the second time that day. Keith sat at the counter as he finished eating dinner when he realized his headache was gone. The first relief he had in days. He thought for a moment as he washed his dish before drying his hands with a washcloth and grabbing the small book out of the bag and opening the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

 The more Keith got into it the more he smiled throughout the day, he read his book as he ate and when he was on breaks before he went to bed. It was nice, a change of pace from the world he was raised into, one of cynicism. It wasn’t really optimism he wasn’t **really** a new person but the world had potential now and it wasn’t **as** dreary as before. But he liked it reading it was nice and he didn’t really practiced much he bought some incense from the grocery store when he saw them, lit the candle he got two years ago as a Christmas present in a secret Santa at work,

 But he wanted to finish reading it before he picked what he liked the most, secretly he loved the stuff like the candle and incense the most but he was like a parent and couldn’t tell the others. Eventually he finished reading it on a break and felt sad like he always did finishing a book then remembered something, the shop was a maybe ten minute walk from work and he could go there after work. So he sat through work that seemed to go even slower than normal and cleaned up and soon it was 6 and the next shift of people would be coming in.

 he grabbed his things in a hurry almost forgetting to take off his flour coated apron from helping bake the pastries, and fasted his steps as he walked the backroads he was excited and saw the little shop sooner than excepted he opened the door and closed it soon after the chill of evening made the store feel cozier he went to the room with the candles as he retraced his steps and reached for a red candle and a white candle smooth and slightly cool, he smiled remembering this place he was happy he found it even if it was from a headache he looked around the shop grabbing things he read about and wanted to try from the book such as more incense and a few gemstones. He headed to the next from to by the things he wanted and saw Shiro and one other person. The person was a little lanky and had brown hair and dark skin.

  
“Hey Shiro, I read the book you gave me,” Keith said with an awkward small wave as his arms where a little full.  
“I can see that here ill check you out anything else you have in mind?” Shiro asked as he started ringing things up, Keith perked up a little he wanted another book really bad maybe two or three if he was honest with himself.  
“Do you have any more books?” Keith asked hoping they had some,  
“sure I’ll go get some for you,” he said and left to any other room leaving Keith with the guy.

  
“So you know Shiro?” the man asks and leans on the counter with a curious expression and a sly smile  
“not really I meet him a few weeks ago getting something from the shop.” Keith said and leaned away from him, ‘no matter how cute this guy is I don’t want friends’  
“oh cool what did you get-“ Shiro cut the guy off thank god and brought back two books and finished checking Keith out  
“that will be $43.15,” Keith hands him the money and gathers the two bags.  
“Well bye,” he says and turns to head out the door a few rooms away.

  
“Bye, oh and my name is lance by the way,” the guy- lance stated to Keith as he was walking away, ‘screw it I’ll never see the guy again what’s one thing’ he turned around,   
“Keith” was all he said before winking at him then rushing out the door. His face burned why he did that he doesn’t know but it was worth it to see the look on the guy’s face he walked home with the rain sprinkling on his jacket lightly and it cooled his face down enough for him not to be bright red, he smiled when he thought back to it.

 he greeted red the ginger tabby and made himself a chamomile tea and sat on the couch to watch some grey’s anatomy on his laptop and unwind from the work day as he got up to head to bed he fished out a candle and was about to light it when he paused and grabbed his pocket knife off of the bedside table and carved an intention into it before lighting it and finishing up his routine he feel asleep reading one of the books he got in his day, his glasses skewed out of place


	3. Chapter 3

the rainy weather was Keith's favorite, he enjoyed being alone in the quiet. and getting into witch stuff made him enjoy it even more, though he didn't know why. perhaps the sense of control over his life. it only had been a few weeks since he first stepped into Altean Energy. he only ever went on his day off but today he decided on his lunch break he would visit the shop. he was excited today leaving for work, umbrella over head heading out to work.

walking into his job at the cafe had never come easy to Keith. weather it be the annoying customers who acted like it was Starbucks to the early hours it just wasn't easy. Keith walked into work full of energy. he zoomed through the morning rush, working in unison with his co workers. by the time it was his lunch break he was still high on Adrenalin. so he grabs his bag and is out the door to Altean Energy

. he was at the shop in a few minutes and walked into a surprising sight. he saw people there was a short girl about 5,3 with brown gingery short hair. a bigger guy with darker skin and hair, his smile warm and friendly. there was a tallish guy obviously of Cuban descent his eyes shone blue and his smile confident. then there was Shiro and a women that was obviously his girlfriend, Keith could tell from there body language. the women herself was tall and confident but shone warmth, her hair dyed white and had small tattoos on the insides of her cheeks. a silence fell over the group as they noticed Keith, Shiro unfazed by him smiled. waving him over simply saying “everyone this is Keith, Keith this is everyone” they all smile and introduce themselves.

within minutes Keith learned there names and was sitting down at the table they were at. to be honest his head was spinning from all introductions and names, he struggled to remember all of them “so were all witches, how did you begin?” hunk says as Keith focuses back in on the conversation. he stiffly scratches his neck and his face tinges pink “ i began it to fix my headaches, Shiro gave me a book and i just started reading it more and more until i finally came back here for supplies” hunk smiled and continued the conversation with another question “what is your main medium?” Keith grinned having only thought about it for a moment but being sure of himself already “fire: candles charcoal and such” Keith stared off for a moment getting lost in his thoughts as he does, then glanced at the clock on the wall “oh i have to go, my lunch break is over” they all say good bye as Keith races out the door to his work.

his feet pounding on the pavement, lungs searching for air. the shop in view, and he grabs the handle of the door and runs to the back grabbing his apron, he washes his hands and beginning his work again, now out of breath and soaked from the rain that occurred in the ten minute run to the cafe. he starts on his work in the kitchen having done the counter work in the morning and makes the batter and preheats the oven, his mind is racing. Keith is smiling, he knows his life is now anything but normal by his standers, but he is glad for it. he doesn't know why but he is glad for it. his hands working out of reflects and grabbing things absent minded doing all that needs to be done. as his mind is in shock at the day that occurred. hes happy and ready to climb into bed yet he doesn't know how he will sleep with his mind buzzing like it is now.

soon enough the work day ends with baked goods in the cases for tomorrow and Keith walking home umbrella over head, eyes dry and sleep prevalent in his mind. he opens the door to his apartment greeted by red he pets her sets out some food and gets changed, collapsing into bed. within minutes he is curled up into the warm blankets, listening to the rain as he drifts to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

another cloudy day in Oregon. with the cat on his chest and the warm covers, Keith not want to get out of bed. slowly (more then he’d like to admit) he got out of bed he wandered over to the kitchen counter making some green tea to wake up sitting on his couch as the water sat in the kettle heating up. soon red joined him, cuddling on his lap after he got his tea, he unwillingly glanced at the time as he drains his cup. all to soon he gets dressed and begins his morning trek to work.

walking into the brightly lit cafe from the dreary outside, Keith puts on his apron and begins the days work making coffee and setting up the baked goods and such. as the morning progresses he sees the regulars and new people then in his regular morning shift someone new stumbles in from the chilly outside. when the person turns, Keith finds it hard to catch his breath for a second. the person who just walked in was lance in all his glory, one of the few people who knew his second life. now seeing him all he wanted to do was hide under the counter and pray he goes away. but still lance sauntered over to the counter to the frozen from shock Keith that was clutching the counter so hard his knuckles were white. as soon as lance saw him his eyes widen but soon smirks an obvious plan forming in his mind. ”Hey Keith” with out dropping that damn smirk,Keith just manages to spit out the words. “um hi what do you want to have?” his eyes shone “just a coffee please, cream and sugar”. Keith not being a oblivious person knew something was up and yet he had no idea what. he made the coffee quickly handing him the coffee and getting the cash etc etc. then as he went through the next 30 minutes he slowly noticed lance more and more sitting at one goddamn table just looking at Keith. it was a bit unnerving for him to have that and knew he would eventually have to go over and confront lance and tell him to stop being creepy. but Keith didn't want his coworkers to know anyone in his small social life outside of work.

it was the final straw when he got up to get another coffee “can i have-” lance started to say but was interrupted by Keith “stop staring at me while i’m working its distracting” his face felt hot and horrible, lance smirked and said “you want me to stare at you when your not working?” all while raising his eye brows lance, the bastard. Keith's face felt like it was on fire from both anger and embarrassment. “shut the fuck up , i have co workers that can hear you!” Keith whisper shouted at him, he grinned again, paying for his coffee and walking out the door. all Keith could think was ‘asshole’ before another customer came through the door and ordered.

before Keith knew it his lunch break was here and he was thanking the heavens. Keith takes off his apron and heads down to the Altean Energy a coffee and muffin in hand. he opens the door and sees everyone sitting down at a table, he joins them and because he is stubborn, pointedly ignores lance conversing with everyone but him, Keith glances at lance every few minutes to see him getting more and more frustrated by Keith ignoring him. finally he snaps and shouts “why are you ignoring me!” while looking at Keith with a flushed face. keith being keith and bent on punishing him “ i don’t know why am i? could it be because you stared at me while i was working for thirty minutes?” lance looked at him mouth open no words then composed himself “That’s what this is about really? oh i thought it was something big” Keith glared at him “It IS big.” lance leaned forward elbows on the table eyebrows raised “oh? now why is that?” Keith just looked at him trying to form words for the amount of anger he held at the moment but couldn't, 

he just slouched in his chair and eat his muffin. “oh don’t be pouty here” lance hands him something, Keith looks into his hands and finds some chocolate. Keith grumbled a thanks and eat it, now much more content then before but still not one hundred percent happy. he sighs and is confronted by an aggressive sneeze he shacks his head but then another one comes. the others shrug it off like Keith but soon cant help but notice his red eyes and runny nose. shiro is the first to say it and soon the others follow suit “Keith are you sick?” Keith is stubborn and can be in denial when sick, working anyways and living his normal life. Keith said a no and glances at the clock ‘Shit’ he goes to stand but feels dizzy and disoriented, the incense all of a sudden feeling stifling and making it harder to breath. he would have face planted if it had not been for hunk sitting next to him and catching him. Keith should have known he was feeling worse this morning than usual, damn him. “okay buddy you need to sit down” Keith shook his head “no i have to go to work” and tries to stand once more. hunk (bless him) stopped him and told lance to go to Keith’s work and get his stuff. lance did so and came back quickly bag in hand “ill bring him home guys” Keith was barely awake laying on couch and eyes half open. all he knew was someone was carrying him to a car and they were comfy and warm. he only woke up once after that when said person was laying him down in a bed and taking off his jacket and shoes, he lazily hugged them and mumbled a thanks before going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize, he is really disoriented and his nose is running like a faucet. he looks around the room trying to discern where he is, the room is very dark but he can make out somethings. like a few small candles placed around the room giving him a small amount of light, other things were the crystals on the bedside tables along with shells and pictures. 

the door opens loudly and Keith turns only to see lance. “you!?” Keith felt himself flush in spit of himself, lance glanced up looking surprised

“oh you’re awake! sorry, i was just checking up on you.” he rubbed the back of his neck looking a little embarrassed, Keith looks away

“w-why am i here-” he cut him self off with a loud sneeze making his head spin “ugh- ow” lance looks at him and walks over putting hand on Keith’s head softly. Keith, weak from sickness tries to shove him away but its more like a soft push

“are you hungry or thirsty? i can get you something.” Keith glanced away but nodded slightly because his stomach felt as if its trying to eat itself. lance said a quick okay before heading to the kitchen at lest that’s what Keith guesses. Keith decides to explore a little, he gets out of the warm fluffy bed and slowly creeps to the door.he glances around the apartment lance lives in. its a small one bedroom but to be honest not that bad when it comes to cheap apartments that people get in there twenty's. Keith glanced around looking for things of significance. he only sees some family photos and crappy furniture ordinary for a person his age, lance glances back, a frown forming on his face 

“Keith you should rest, go back to bed” Keith groggily looks around the room and sees messy bunch of blankets on the couch 

“you slept on the couch?”. lance glances up from cooking and nods. Keith huffs 

“dude you could have put me on the couch! this your place!” lance furrows his eyebrows “Keith i don’t mind sleeping on the couch” lance says in a flat tone. Keith raises a finger to speak but lets out another loud sneeze. 

“okay that’s it off to bed” lances mutters as he leads Keith back to bed. 

“stay.” Keith grumbles but follows lances instructions, leaning back into the fluffy pillows and suddenly hears a soft meow. he knits his eyebrows together and glances around spotting a sleek grey cat on the edge of the bed making its way over to him. he smiles softly and pets the cat once it reaches him, the cat purrs and rubs Keith's hand. 

“okay Keith i made yo-” Keith looks up from the cat that had sat on his lap, 

“yeah?” lance looks incredulous

“she never lets anyone pet her like that! you know what whatever, here” lance hands him a platter with a sandwich, chips, and a soda. Keith looks up and smiles 

“thanks” lance nods and turns to leave

“where are you going?” he looks a little surprised

“don’t you want to be alone?” Keith looks at him with a confused smile and shacks his head and stretches to pat the end of the bed. lance sits on the end of the bed and stares and Keith, he glances up from eating a half of the sandwich and hands the other to lance.

“eat you must be hungry too.” lance nods and excepts the sandwich eating it quickly

soon enough with his belly full Keith drifts to sleep with misty the cat on his stomach and lance draping a blanket across him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know i know this is really late  
> But but but  
> i have plans good plans not evil plans  
> luckily for you guys :3  
> also this is a bit of a filler and i'm going to start working on the next chapter right after i post this!


	6. Chapter 6

Keith opens his eyes and immediately sits up. he feels tears running down his face as his chests moves up and down searching for air. moving his legs to his chest and grounding him self to the world, he takes a shaky breath and places his hands around him finding misty and stroking her back to help calm himself. Keith stands and quietly moves to the door and opens it quickly, rushing quietly to the bathroom trying not to wake lance. he splashes water on his face and blinks his eyes uncomfortably because of the desert dry contacts hes wearing. sitting on the tile floor Kieth hears the door open and looks over.

“Keith what are y-” Lance says as he does a once over of Keith. lances sees Keith with red puffy eyes wet cheeks and frame weighed down by anxiety and slowly sits down next to him making small moments and eventually speaks up

“do you want to talk about it?” lance says in a soft quiet tone obviously trying to comfort Keith and failing a little. Keith shakes his head and lays his head on his knees. lance perks up at something and leaves the room for a bit. Keith had calmed down a bit because of lance just being there had helped, he hears the door open to his right but doesn't look up.

“i thought a blanket might help,” lance speaks in the same soft tone as before and puts the plush blanket in front of him. Keith doesn't say anything for a moment but lets out a soft “thank you.” and puts the blanket on his shoulders. after a few minutes of lance talking about random things to him, Keith exhausted from the anxiety attack he just had leans on lances shoulder and closes his eyes.

keith opens his eyes only to find himself still leaning on lance sitting side by side with lance still awake just staring into space in concentration

“lance?” Keith says in a morning voice lance turns and looks at him “can you take me home i need new clothes eventually” 

lance smiled and nodded getting on his feet and helping Keith up. lance gets dressed quickly and they’re on they’re way. soon enough with Keith guiding lance, they arrive at Keith's apartment. as they walk in the door Red greets them mewing impatiently for food Keith sighs and grabs her food bag filling up her bowl. ignoring lance he heads to his room to shower change into some yoga pants and a dark grey tank top putting his hair in a pony tail and taking out his glued to his eyes contacts in exchange for some black rimmed glasses. he steps out of his room to find lance on the couch Red in his lap playing with her

“shes taken a liking to you,” Keith states and watches lance jumps, lance chuckles and says ”yeah just returning the favor”.

Keith looks at him confused then remembers “really your cat just likes me, you probably bribed mine with treats” he huffs.

Lance fake gasps “i did NOT!” in an over exaggerated tone, Keith rolls his eyes saying

“want some tea?” lance smiles kindly and says “sure” Keith makes two cups and heads to the couch

“here” lance takes the cup and drinks the warm beverage and sighs “thank you” Keith just nods and turns on the tv putting on a movie.

after a few hours of watching movies both lance and Keith were tired.

“ill get you a blanket” he says as he gets up and gets a spare blanket out of the closet “here” 

Keith says and tosses lance the blanket. lance catches the blanket and responds with a “thanks” 

“ill see you in the morning, night lance,”Keith says as he sleepily trudges to his bedroom with red and hears a soft “night”. before his closes door he feels his face heat up slightly but simply collapses on his bed instead, taking out his ponytail and taking off his glasses barely making it under the covers before he passes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i lied a little (okay a lot) but i give you as a apology, a lance taking care of Keith and Keith in yoga pants with glasses and his hair up!  
> i have plans that are good for me and for you!  
> sure, you don't have to believe me this time but i know you wanna. >:3


	7. Chapter 7

Keith opened his eyes to light pouring into his room, he sighs in content and closes his eyes once more not wanting to let go of the calm. but still after a moment he sits up and gets changed into a big sweater and some more black yoga pants. putting on his glasses and brushing out his hair he heads into the kitchen to make some tea. making two cups he heads to the couch and smirks seeing the sprawled out lance on the couch so he shoves him softly with his foot.  
"lance get up" Keith states with a fake annoyed expression lance only groaned and rolled over  
"lance i'm not kidding ill pour this tea on you," Keith says with a amused grin as lance's head shoots up and he grabs for the tea  
"i'm up, i'm up, now give me the tea!"lance exclaims still grabbing for the tea and almost falling because of the blanket twisted around his ankles  
"now i'm not so sure about that,"Keith says as he side steps lance once again and puts down the tea on the table and turns to address lance when hes tackled by lance. lance is on top of him and Keith can only think 'oh god',  
"okay i deserved that" Keith says in a small voice as he looks up at lance. 'his eyes are so fucking blue' lance gets off of him not realizing the crisis Keith was having, 'oh my god i cant like someone i just became friends with'  
"thanks for the tea" lance says all nonchalant, like the attractive asshole he is. Keith gets up off the floor and grabs his tea draining his cup quickly as he heads into the kitchen to make more and has a thought  
"hey lance?" Keith asks and lance turns around to face him  
"yeah?" he asks  
"do you like to bake?"

* * *

 so for the next hour or so they baked a pie it was lemon and smelled like heaven how they both are washing they're washing there hands of flour just after they put the pie in the oven and the timer on.and they were just finishing up when low and behold there is a knock at the door and a very confused Keith answers the door to find the gang aka the witches

"uh hi guys, uh what are you doing here?" Keith was very confused now how would they know his-

"Lance!" Keith turns and growls at him lance realizing Keith he has figured it out looks any where but his face

"look i thought you may want to hang out with them!" lance exclaims, he is of course, right but Keith was still annoyed he just gave his address to people like that so Keith did the only logical thing he glared at lance. then glanced at the group and sighed

"come on in guys," Keith says as he waves them in. so they're all sat down in the living room talking and joking when someone says it

"so Keith, um why did you want to go back to work when you were sick?" and everything stops no one talks maybe even breaths as they all look at Keith it was hunk who asks it but Keith doesn't even registers that a first

"i- its my job i-i always do that, i have to or i at lest feel like i do," Keith says in a quite far away voice he looks away from everyone he hates this, a lot but here he is

"Keith you have to take care of your self" this time it was Shiro, they all knew he didn't want to talk about it but knew it was for the best.

"i- i know,". he sighs and perks up at the timer going off and gets up taking it out of the oven, he smiles and says

"who wants pie".

* * *

 eventually after eating and more talking they all left even lance, and there he was in his apartment alone again only his cat for company. he knows he has people but its hard, hes always has been alone. now with people as pathetic as it sounds it makes the lonely moments lonelier, he missed lance already and felt so helpless out of control with so many people. soon the tears are coming and he climbs into bed after changing into some sleep shorts and taking off his shirt. removing his glasses and wiping his eyes, he lays down and goes to sleep wanting someone else in bed to comfort him

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having really bad writers block sooooo yeah  
> but i give you sweater Keith as a thanks for not murdering me  
> but you may murder me for the angst so idk  
> also almost 500 hits and im like so happy!  
> seriously though thanks so much!


	8. Chapter 8

the next day as Keith woke up he could feel the air it had a snap to it, an early cold front into the fall. here he is smiling out of bed because of it changing into some black jeans and of course a nice red sweater. Keith pauses for a moment and goes to his jewelry box. taking out some nice woven earrings and a simple leather cord necklace both of which he has not worn in ages but he figures if hes having a nice day he might as well and puts them on. looking at himself in the mirror. Keith smiles sitting on the bed to put on some leather boots, putting some food in the cat bowl,keeping his glasses on because hes lazy and hes out the door. soon Keith is making his way to Altean Energy enjoying the crisp air smiling all along the way there keeping a thermos of hot tea with him for his recovering throat.  
he walks in the door to the shop and is greeted by Shiro who was holding a mountain of boxes  
"hey nice to see you Keith, can you give me a hand?" Shiro says in a strained voice  
"oh! yeah! here," Keith exclaims and grabs half of the boxes  
"thanks your a life saver, my arm has been acting up again," Shiro says while moving and placing the boxes near one of the many book shelves

"do you want me to help out? i can you know." Keith states hoping Shiro will say yes

"fine but don't over work your self Keith, oh and you can look at the books after your done! learning new witch craft is always good,"Shiro says in a amused but serious manner Keith just nods getting to work on moving boxes. Having Shiro direct him on where to start what to do and stuff like that and in the process learned they were doing inventory explaining the mess effectively, and so Keith movies boxes to bookshelves for an hour and begins sorting them. all Keith can think about while doing this is how he is fucking sorting them as if he's the hat from harry potter, which he is not and will never be thank you very much. okay now Keith is just becoming salty and he knows it and hears the bell ring at the door and turns around to see who it was, at this point in Keith's life with lance in it which has been less then a week he is not even surprised to see him. lance is like the pop up book from hell, and so as Shiro greets him Keith decides to take a break and chill with him and read for a bit not because he likes lance nope he is just tired.  _'fuck off mind i just want to be friendly!'_

"hey lance," Keith says all causally (and failing (and yes he knows))

"oh hey Keith finally helping out around here! bout time! its like our initiation ceremony pretty much,"lance says with a kind smile that Keith wants to wipe off his face _'stop making me fall for you!'_

"glad to join. i have a few more days off of work and i thought i might come here during the time. might as well," Keith says feeling better after talking a little and opts to sit down with a book

"so water boy where do you work?" Keith says after looking up from the book reading about carving symbols into candles for more power, sadly it was hard to focus when a distraction was in front of you.

"oh, me i just work as a waiter at a restaurant in downtown. i would ask you where you work but i already know" he says all while smirking, he will be the death of Keith, and for that Keith wants to kill him. funny how that works. it truly takes all of Keith's will power(which was not a lot) not to lunge across the table and smack him but somehow he manged and settled to just ignore the comment and read or.. try.

* * *

so that was his life for the next few days most of the other members of the gang were working except for there lunch brakes, and even then sometimes they couldn't come. except for lance who stayed around a lot, and of course Shiro and Allura, from what Keith understood lance took night shifts and slept in later coming in right when he wakes up and helps out around the shop.

 today was Keith's last day off before going back to work and it was the toughest out of the few days he help out he currently was sorting herbs and drying them out it was harder then he would ever suspect sadly his basic knowledge of them didn't get him far with out the help of pidge who was here on her day off from her job at a florist shop.

when he questioned it her about it she said, "its something i like and good money i need something while i look for a job in computing." Keith just nodded before getting back to work the day before. now he couldn't tease her at all (not that he would want to, despite her size she was scary!) because of how much she was helping him. hunk and his girlfriend shay were her helping out, having the day off as well. the gang was all doing there own things hunk sorting crystals and pricing with shay help him Shiro moving boxes and sorting even more books, this was the forth day in a row he was doing this and Keith was starting to feel bad. Allura was counting profits of the last 4 months, she apparently did this every three-four months when the store did inventory on full scale unlike just keeping stock that they did every week-month. lance was with Allura's uncle making essential oils and other beauty products like lotions.

the only new person besides shay was Pidge's/Katie's brother Matt who was back from his trip to the other side of north america as Matt explained it"i got sent there to the arctic circle for some potential prehistoric bacteria, interesting yes, annoying, also yes." he had just come back a few days ago and could only finally come to the shop today he and Shiro were buddy's and that's another reason he was helping Shiro with the endless books. after Keith got into the zone time flew by and soon the sun was set and they all were sitting at the table in the now finished store, drinking some coco hunk made and reading too tired to talk or.. move because like really it was cozy but all to soon.

looking at the time he sighed "sorry guess i got work early tomorrow, see you for lunch!" and slowly Keith got his stuff smiling and waving over his shoulder as he exited the door. getting to his apartment in ten minutes, walking into the door greeted by red putting some more food in her bowl and water and quickly changing and face planting on his bed curling up like a cat quickly and falling asleep in the moonlight of the open window by his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is a bit shitty but that's my personality leaking through don't worry about it.  
> in all reality though guys i have big plans for the next few chapters and it gets klancey up in here  
> that is your only hint for real ;P  
> any who i want to focus on the witch craft side of things more i have been ignoring it a little in favor of the story progression and i'm sorry about that, i may add more references to witch craft back into early chapters, for now i can only move forward.  
> also i give you a long chapter its a miracle!  
> ily guys see you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

From his dear rest Keith awoke hearing his alarm screaming like a banshee.

  
It was not a pleasant experience… eventually he turned off his alarm and woke up a bit getting some tea in him before getting ready for work in some jeans and a black long sleeve sweater and had a white collared long sleeve shirt under it. Along with his glasses on and a computer bag he used for books. Keith looked like a huge nerd and just sighed thinking about lance seeing him like this _‘wait, what? Why should I care about lance think about how I look?_ ’ Keith grimaced at that thought, more annoyed at himself than usual.

He is on his way to work soon after, coming up to the coffee shop and getting his apron on and being at the register as soon as the first customer comes in. soon enough he is back into the swing of things, quickly taking orders and making them with skilled speed. His day was going well, his boss was impressed and customers were not that big of assholes. Everything was great and then, lance walked in. Keith grimaced as he saw him he was going to distract him and Keith knew it. Still he put on his customer service smile and greeted lance.

  
“Okay I would like the sweetest coffee you have that still has caffeine in it” lance to his surprise, looked exhausted and downright miserable.

“Rough night buddy?” all Keith got from lance was a groan as he lay his head on the counter as Keith made his drink “you really have to stop working so late lance”

  
“You know for your health” Keith says in a disapproving tone as he sets down the cup in front of him. Lance looks up at Keith and just mumbles an “I know”, it breaks Keith’s heart to see lance like this.

  
“I **need** the money Keith, I wish there was something I could do but I need it to live” lance says in a broken voice, Keith lifts lances head a little, his brow furrowed and a look of concentration on his face.

  
“Maybe you could try working earlier hours? I don’t know lance I just hate to see you like this.” Keith says in a sad tone, a somber look on his face. Lance just gulped down his drink and payed he looked a bit frustrated and a bit angry.

  
“Why should I care if you hate to see me like this? You don’t even know me!” lance all but yelled at Keith causing some people to look over. Lance turned and walked out the door ignoring Keith’s face of hurt but put on his smile for the customers that where next in line when all he wanted to do was sob on the floor of his apartment with Red, for even thinking lance was someone close to him. So instead of doing that and looking insane he just smiled and worked, effectively throwing himself in his work.

  
So for the rest of the day even lunch he didn’t let his thoughts catch up to him and, he was in pure and utter agony. Without having any breaks or light talk all he did was work he could practically feel the bags under his eyes forming. When he was closing up shop and the gang walked in semi fancy clothes he did a double take.

  
Looking at them confused he piped up saying “what are you guys doing here?”

the others returning the look “have you not checked your messages? We’re going to dinner to celebrate you going back to work!” realization dawned on his face and he grabbed his phone from the back checking the messages seeing the message they were talking about

“oh this one, I’ll get ready right now if you drop me off at my apartment” they all nodded and got into their 2 cars and drove Keith. Soon Keith was dressed and regretting all of his life decisions as they told him the restaurant they were going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'you cant catch me gay thoughts!'  
> 'YES WE CAN'


	10. Chapter 10

Keith was pretty much shaking as they entered the restaurant, sweating a little and ready to get this over with. They got a table and of fucking course it was in lance’s section, ‘out of all the damn places’. They all are making small comments about what they want to eat and stuff like that. All too soon lance comes up to their table and glances at Keith glowering at the sight of him. They order drinks all getting wine, even pidge having turned 21 a few months before.

 Keith turns to the others as lance leaves asking “is there a bar?” hunk nods and points into the direction of the presumed bar. Keith is off to calm his nerves with a drink when lance pulls him aside

“What are you doing here?” lance is glaring at him now a look of anger spreading across his features Keith just looked at him in shock and hurt before saying

“The gang took me here, I didn’t even know they planned a meal I turn my phone off at work.” Lance just looks at him his expression not changing but turns away mumbling something to the effect of “I have other tables to tend to”. Leaving Keith alone and in shock, slowly coming out of his shock he looks in the direction of the bar. No thoughts crossing his mind like _‘you shouldn’t do this’_ or _‘what will everyone think’_ he powered through them and finally got to the bar ordering three shots the bartender obliged but looked a little worried about Keith, paying the man no mind he downed the shots all in a row barely grimacing at all giving the man his card he paid and told the man to keep the bill going he has a feeling he will need it later.

Walking back to the table he felt way better and was already chatting more then he normally would but no one suspected anything just chalking it up to excited nature and alcohol. Soon they get there drinks and meals lance still glancing glaring but soon stops when Keith just stares back with a pouty face.

 After he eats Keith gets three more shots before dessert and does them all quickly and goes back to the table, the others start to get worried pretty quickly. Keith was swaying and had that look on his face when lance comes up in the conversation, Keith all of a sudden starts bawling his eyes out. The others looked over to him in shock and just _stare_ , they had no idea of what to do. Looking on with wide eyes as he starts slurring on about lance and what happened today. Lance comes back with dessert in his arms and is about to speak when all of their heads turn and look at him then glance at Keith. Lance’s expression could only be called the _‘oh shit’_ as he sees Keith crying his eyes out

Lance immediately is at Keith’s side asking him “what’s wrong? Are you okay?” and all questions of the sort when Keith just hugs him at the waist and cries into lance’s shirt mumbling “imsorryimsorryimsorry” as lance just looks at him with wide eyes and is petting Keith’s hair. Now out of there shock they lance looks at them to see them giggling at the scene.

“I’m going to take him home you guys were my last table of the night” lance says and gets up Keith following suit and walking back over to the bar lance in tow getting his card that he left there and stumbling back to the table sitting down as they pay for the bill and lance comes back to retrieve him. Keith was starting to black out and just remembers lance putting him into his car and driving him home making him drink water and he comes back from blacking out to see lance sitting next to him watching tv and him staring at him saying

“You are the most attractive guy I have ever seen” and lance turns blushing what “I said that in an, I want to date you way not a bro way. Bro way-“Keith laughs at his ‘joke’ and continues “nope nope nope, not in a bro way! I would like, fuck you ya know?”.

Lance is just sputtering in shock at this point and Keith was all content cuddling into lance’s side and going to sleep. Lance carries him to his bed and lays him down and walks out, closing the door behind him. Breathing in deep breaths shocked eyes and whole lot-a ‘holy fuck’ going through his mind.

* * *

 

Keith wakes up with a splitting headache and the taste of booze in his mouth he is still in his clothes from the night before and he remembers what happened “fuck my life” is all he says putting his hands on his face and wanting to die right at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to give my readers a treat of 2 new chapters because i feel bad for not updating more  
> so here we are this is the moment  
> the brink  
> i'm sooooo happy with this   
> hope you guys liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Keith was sprouting a massive headache as the sun shined in through his curtains. All the memories flooding back to him, making him want to die in a hole forever. Even so he gets up and stretches grimacing at the ache in in his head. He walks out his bedroom into his living room expecting to only see red on the couch or counter.

He was not expecting to see his friends talking on the couch. Before he could make a dash back to his room they see him and he kind of just, freezes. They all quiet down and offer him a seat, once he had given up at escaping his fate. As luck would have it. His stomach refuses and his cheeks bulging and his face green as he runs to the bathroom. Spilling out his guts was not a good way to start his morning he decided. After flushing the toilet and grabbing at a glass of water beside him, taking a big gulp he gets up. Stumbling out the room and he falls on to the couch with a thud all previse talking is stopped and everything is still from what he hears  
“Keith, are you okay” Shiro asks  
to Keith that just meant drowned out the noise and he grabbed the blanket on top of the couch and cuckooned himself in it blocking out all of the noise cause it was too loud. His head was killing him and all he wanted was some Advil and some soup  
“go away” was the only thing he weakly said

They all sigh except hunk who is amazingly awesome and says the most wonderful words Keith has heard all day  
“I brought homemade soup and Advil”  
“hunk have I ever told you how much I love you?” is the only way Keith can respond  
“no?” hunk’s tone makes it a question  
“well I love you as much as my head will thank you when you give me those pills” is all he can say as he slowly but surely wiggles out of his cuckoon and sits up slowly. Hunk hands him the soup with a smile and gives him the bottle as well

After eating the soup up fast and taking two pills he almost feels good as new  
“so let’s chat” Shiro says  
and just when he thought he was in the clear this comes he feels himself become one with the couch and sink lower  
so much for his luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short  
> i also know that i have been away for a month  
> shit hit the fan in my life and i am only just now getting anything together  
> so i hope you guys enjoy this  
> this chapter is mostly setting up the plot so don't worry


	12. Chapter 12

Keith wish he could blend into the couch instead have the conversation with his friends. He considered himself a good person, so what in god’s name did he do to deserve this? That is the only thing he can think of as he is sentenced to the equivalent of death row in his mind but with even more talking, which is much much worse. Shiro gave him a look and he just kind of froze in his place

“Keith tell us what caused last night” is all he said. Keith gave lance a look of panic and silently asked him through his expression if it was okay to share. Lance looked just as panicked as him, perhaps because he knew these conversations better but nodded still. “Um well” he might of blushed bright even trying to stutter out that sentence. He glances at lance who motions him to go on, with a look of concern washing on to his face. No time like the present to confess a crush, or maybe he has no choice. “i- me and lance got in a spat, I said that It wasn’t heathy for him to be working so late… he- well it doesn’t matter what he said I was out of line” Keith was stumbling over his words but the group understood what he meant “lance what the hell did you say?” pidge was the first to speak and she had a gruff of either frustration or anger Keith couldn’t tell. Lance looked not at all shocked by her asking but he looked ashamed about what he was going to tell them “lance you didn’t….” all lance could do was look down and put his head in his hands. Had he done this before? “Fine okay! I yelled at Keith, I said stuff I regret okay?” lance exclaimed to the group, Keith could tell he was anxious to change the subject. “No lance, not okay. You guys need to talk and work your issues out.” Shiro says getting up,

Keith didn’t like where is was going. He may or may not have sprinted to his room. Hunk was right by his room and caught his arm before he got in, “Keith, come on it won’t be that bad” hunk told him gently. Keith sighed and nodded going to the bathroom, where they took lance so they could give us privacy is what Keith assumed. Hunk glances at Keith making she he is okay with a kind smile before leading Keith into the room and closing the door.

They both sat and stared at each other for a few minutes before Keith started getting impatient and running out of things to look at in the room. “Okay I guess we talk,” Keith says into the silent. Lance looks up from looking at the bathmat by the sink “okay we talk, I’m sorry about what I said i-,” he was cut off by a small voice crack, making Keith notice his eyes were misty as he was trying to say the words. He composes himself “I consider you a friend, to be honest you know me really well seeing as we have only talked for a few weeks now” lance manages out all while not looking at keith. He sighs and musters up the courage to say this “lance I was out of line still, I really care for you. I- I even like you, as more than a friend,” Keith stutters out blushing a bright red “Keith I know you like me-“ lance says before blushing bright red as well “you said it when you were drunk, and before you ask- I like you too.” Lance manages out but smiling at the end “I did what?!?” Keith yelps out holding his head in his hands blushing to his ears liking all of the shit he could have said “it was shocking but I do like you too” lance says an amused voice before going closer to him im glad you like me too” Keith says with a sigh and leans into lance “what are you doing?” it was lances turn to yelp and blush “getting comfortable” was Keith’s reply. Might as well get comfortable while they are stuck in here. Lance just sighs and says “okay” before in a quieter voice “can I pet your hair and his your head?” Keith could hear the smile in his voice and said a quiet “yes”. Lance kissed Keith’s head before petting his hair with one hand, while Keith messed with a bracelet of crystals on lances other hand.

This went on for a while no one talking just doing their own things when the door opened “Okay I don’t hear tal- king? What are you two doing?” pidge was in the door frame looking down at the two. “We made up, we cuddle, boom” as the sentence that came out of lance’s mouth. Pidge seemed to understand and just motioned them to follow her, they did as they were told but still held hands, well it we mostly Keith just messing with lance’s bracelet still.

So they all sat in Keith’s living room for hours talking, eating, and ‘watching’ a movie, after pidge said that Keith and lance made up. “Okay guys as much fun as this was I need to sleep” Keith said with a amused tone everyone gets up and starts hugging each other goodbye. After everyone left Keith showered and changed into some bed clothes sleep shorts and a tank top taking off his glasses before climbing into bed he remembered the day and smiled a faint blush on his cheeks before hugging his pillow tightly and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bit of writers block in this one  
> but then like a shit ton of inspiration came and i wrote half of this in like 45 minutes  
> so i had a bunch of fluff in this one and i'm so happy???  
> Keith playing with lances bracelet is my life even if i was the one who wrote it  
> also im going to give you guys my 'art' tumblr (it involves ideas, random things and art of mine) i will be posting updates about my fic and any others i do there so here you guys go:  
> https://iposthingsomtimes.tumblr.com/  
> hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

  He woke up to his cat walking on his back, not surprised by this in the slightest he got up holding his cat in his arms before putting her on the floor. Then putting food and water in her bowls, before getting dressed, drinking a glass of peppermint tea and heading out to Altean Energy on his day off. The cold rain felt nice on his face as he walked to the magic shop. He had a feeling decorations were in his future as it was a few days until Halloween and this was a witchy celebration, or at least he assumes that was in his future. He opens the shop door to the almost over powering smell of cinnamon in the air, he looks down seeing a pair cinnamon brooms at the door near the threshold.

  “Hey Keith good morning” Shiro welcomes him warmly from behind the counter, “Hey Shiro, any work you need help with?” Keith asks, he learned from his sick days that everyone helps out around here on there off days, it’s a nice idea to Keith a community of people helping a place they love.   
“Oh nope I just finished most of the work I need to do for the day only thing I need to do at the moment is deal with customers,” Shiro says with a wicked smile and winks at Keith before saying,   
“and look who is here now.” he finishes off with a chuckle he turns to go back to reading before saying   
“you can study and look around, enjoy the magic.” with a kind smile.

  And that’s what with does, he wonders around looking at many things he hadn’t noticed before such as the many crystals that hang in dream catchers and the cloths that hold bead patterns with many meanings. Truly he was awe struck be the many things, the different craft and practices that are in not just this shop but the world! Before he knew what he was doing he began pulling out books that looked interesting or on things in the shop that looked fascinating.

He soon is in between piles of books, he feels energy surging through him, as if the room could feel his excitement and was amplifying it. He poured over books for two hours before someone put their hand on his shoulder, he turns and looks up to see lance.

“Hey Keith buddy, why don’t you take a break? I know its fun but you should relax for a bit,” lance spoke softly and kindly not pressuring Keith but still wanting him to stretch and eat. Keith smiled  
“sure, just give me a second” Keith spoke in a distracted matter as he bookmarked the page and got up. He turns to lance who just looks at him with an amused look  
“wipe the smirk off of your face lance, now I’m starved know and good places?” Keith couldn’t help but smile while saying it though lance and him only made up yesterday it felt good to have the normality again  
“yeah I know a place come on.” was all lance said before he was out the door, Keith grabbed his bag and raced out of the store to catch up to lance.

“I still don’t know why you said you knew a place when this is just your apartment” Keith says exasperated by lance the local nuisance in his world, lance turns around hand on his hip spatula pointed at him in a way that was funny but a little dramatic for Keith. “I know this place and I can cook, you are in for a treat my friend! Sit down and pick out a movie to watch, I expect a Halloween one.” With that he turns back to what he was cooking as Keith searches on Netflix for a movie, finally he settles on a movie called ‘Halloween town’.

He gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen   
“what cooking good looking?” Keith says as he leans his head on Lance’s shoulder, teasing him. He sees lance blush slightly before saying  
“I’m making us some Bistec de palomilla, it’s a Cuban dish” lance smiled as he said it making him understand something. That lance really enjoys this, talking about his family, the food they make things like that.  
“Well if you need help just say the word, I got the movie ready for when we have the food.” Was all Keith says before he sits back on the couch and pets misty stroking her fur, lance was out of the kitchen within a few minutes’ holds plates of food.   
“Still stealing her love from me I see, here eat up ill press play.” Lance chuckles as he presses play on the movie, looking over at him who was shoveling the food in his mouth.   
“Slow down Keith don’t choke,” he says with a smirk and wink. Keith rolls his eyes and swallow’s and bite of food.  
“I don’t choke, you would have found that out eventually though.” Keith keeps his eyes on the screen and can’t even hide his smile as he hear lance cough in surprise at the joke.

Soon they are done with their food and are laying down on the couch watching the movie   
“hey Keith?” lance says   
“yeah?” he asks with a yawn   
“me and the others are going on a road trip to Allura’s cabin, her dad owned it before he died. Anyway I’m getting side tracked, do you want to go with us?” lance says in a hesitant tone, Keith lifts himself up a little with his arms on lance’s chest   
“really?” lance gives a small nod and Keith smiles  
“of course lance!” Keith exclaims and grabs lances face, kissing him. Before gracefully falling off the couch laughing dragging lance with him. He sighs while he moves closer to him. This was nice being close to lance and not having to worry about hiding his feelings.   
“lance, I’m tired I wish it was nap time” Keith says in a slurred tired speech he barely registers lance as he chuckles and says   
“okay okay, nap time it is” he gets placed in lance’s bed and feel lance crawl in next to him and takes that cue to cuddle into lance’s side.   
“Wake me up in a hour lance,” Keith says once again in his tired tone,   
“okay sweetheart” he can hear lance say but can’t think of a comeback before he feels lance kiss his head and he drifts to sleep in a pile of comforter and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bit of writers block but i think i did good on this one  
> i went back and edited it and stuff like that  
> hope you guys enjoy it!


	14. Chapter 14

As it turns out lance was a terrible alarm clock and they woke up 5 hours later. Keith opened his eyes slowly sleep clouding his vison and was not pleased at the sight of the sinking sun from the bed. He shook lance awake before stating  
“it is sunset lance, we have to get up,”

Lance groaned as he sat up, looking at Keith with bed head  
“how about, no?” as he sunk back into his pillows, Keith then presided to grab the pillow and toss it off the bed.  
“How about, yes” he said with a chuckle. Lance sat back up, groaning before kissing Keith.  
“Fine, let’s go to the magic shop and tell the news about the vacation to the gang.” Lance says as he swings his legs over the bed, Keith follows suit and walks into the bathroom to look at his reflection.

His bed head was no surprise and, after a few minutes of trying to fix it he got it to look half way decent. Keith came out of the bathroom and lance and him were on their way to the shop which was open a few hours after dark. Once they finally got into the shop from the pouring rain the decided to smit them half way through the drive.  
“Hey guys, guess what!” lance exclaimed after they pull up to the usual table. Pidge just huffed and said,  
“What have you and Keith boned already?” she said all while chuckling.  
“What no! Keith is in on the road trip,” lance shouted excitedly, everyone smiled including Keith but totally not cause lance is a dork.

“Well pack up tonight, cause were leaving in the morning,” Allura says leaning over the counter, her arms slightly crossed. Keith frowned thinking for a moment head tilted  
“what should I pack?” he asks her leaning forward arms on the table palms flat.

“Warm clothing its up in the mountains so pack stuff like that” she says with ease as she locks up the knife displays for the night. She did another thing before turning to the group slightly.  
“You guys should go pack and get some sleep, it’s gonna be a long drive early in the morning.”

All of us her and Shiro arm and arm included we waited for them to lock the door to the shop and we all walked to everyone’s cars lance giving a ride to keith and taking keith back to his apartment, they didn’t talk most of the way keith just stared out the window before asking aloud  
“are we bringing cats?” lance looked startled at that then laughed and nodded  
“yeah we have more than a few people with pets so we all are just bringing them” he said as they pull into a spot Keith started to get out of the car before turning back and kissing lance,  
“bye I’ll see you tomorrow”

Keith headed up to his apartment groaning as he realized what was ahead of him,

packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay writers block was kicking my ass with this chapter -_-  
> hope you guys enjoy it at least  
> i was gonna make this one extra long and combine it with the (not yet written) next chapter.  
> but i wanted it to make an even 15 chapters  
> check out my other works if you want, they are longer chapters but are newer so not to many chapters yet. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> one more chapter to go!


	15. Chapter 15

Packing.  
The word alone made Keith want to give up. He despised packing simply because he had no sense of time or the knowledge on how to fix things in a suitcase. He was beginning to tire after the end of the first hour of trying to pack this thing.  
“At least with moving I didn’t have to have a suitcase.” He said bitterly to himself.

Just imagining the trip was amazing, the long drive there and back and the packing that went into it, not so much. Finally he (after almost 2 hours) managed to pack the damn thing. He flopped on his bed and had red jump on his stomach before Keith looked over at the window. Turns out Keith was really bad at time and he groaned as he saw the first rays of sunlight on the horizon. He sat up slowly, feeling horrible and wanting more than anything to just not do anything and to go to sleep.  
Alas he sighed and got himself into the kitchen in time to make a cup of coffee ‘tea is not going to cut it to day’ he thought to himself as he poured a black cup of coffee and chugging it.  
He considered himself a heathy person but at some point in the night he gave up. Hearing a knock at the door he trudged to the door feet, heavy with exhaustion.

“Morning babe!” lance said before looking at said boyfriend and Keith managed to see he eyes widen with surprise before slowly blinking without emotion. Keith didn’t even remember just hugging him but it was a solid minute before it registered with him. Giving a tired kiss to him and a wave to the others he went to his room and got changed into some black yoga pants a loose red sweater and a flannel, along with some sneakers he could take off during the drive. He grabbed his suitcase and red’s pet carrier, leaving the bedroom to get said cat.  
Red was on the bed sleeping, something Keith wanted to be doing. He gently grabbed her and placed her in her carrier that was all cozied up with a nice a little cat bed and a few toys, then closed her door. He finished up getting ready putting his hair up, cleaning his glasses and grabbing a soft fluffy blanket on his bed to use in the car along with a pillow. He walked out of his bedroom

“Ready to go?” lance asked as he and the others stood Keith nodded and smiled ready to get in the car and see this place. He went to grab a granola bar but hunk grabbed it and placed it back down.

“No worries I have something for you to eat in the car.” He said and grinned a little, he smiled saying a quick

“thank you!” before following the others who were helping him with his suit cases. Going down stairs and piling in the van Keith and lance got the backrow all to them self’s and Keith could lie down for a bit on lances lap, which he did so pretty soon after they started driving. Keith didn’t fall asleep right away and stared up at lance’s face smiling gently.

“Don’t worry sweet heart, you just catch some z’s” lance said softly as the others talked and read in front of them.  
Keith did just that he curled up on his side lances body heat shielding him from the cold car along with his blanket,  
Soon enough after 3 and a half hours of pure sleeping bliss he woke up as they got to the house because of lance. He was petting his hair and gently telling Keith to wake up, when he face planted into the row because of a sudden stop, tossing Keith to the floor of the car. 

“Where are we” Keith asked as he shot up from the floor at the sudden awakening

“Ow! We’re here finally,” lance said as he straightened his back and helped Keith up. Grabbing up his glasses and looking around he was amazed at the place. It was like a mansion, a little older looking yes but still grand and beautiful.

“Wow, Allura this place is amazing!” he exclaimed as he practically climbed over lance to look out the other window. They were on a small mountain covered in trees with Keith could see a small town down below through the trees.

As everyone got out of the car he followed suit looking at the house in amazement still he couldn't help it the dark wood panels showing so prominent is fascinating and amazingly stylistic perfect magic house in his opinion. They all grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk and he joined them and Allura unlocked the door for everyone.  
Not even a second passed by before everyone was running and calling out rooms as they got to them. In some ways they still acted like kids and he laughed as even Shiro and Allura did the same he walked in at a leisurely pace and placed his bags at the door before searching for lance in the maze of door and rooms. Managing to find hunk and Shiro running past him before finding lance in a corner room with to wall windows with beautiful room.  
Sneaking up behind him and hugging lance and kissing his neck,

"enjoying the view?" Keith says while chuckling at lance who had turned around and hugged him back.

"Now i am" he said and kissed the top of his head and holding him close. He was warm so Keith couldn’t really complain too much

"my bags are by the door I’ll go get them, hang a sign up so no one tries to claim the room" he said as he walked out sticking his tongue out at lance then running quickly to the front door and grabbing his bags and blanket and cat carrier almost falling over once or twice because of only having two arms and not being an octopus and being able to carry many things at once.

He walked to his and lances room trying not to fall over again (and again...) and finally made it and was greeted by lance who was unpacking with a hug smile on his face as the glanced over to Keith. It made it feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt good and set his bags on the bed and began to unpack his things.  
He opened the cat carrier letting red come out and stretch lance took this as a que too and opened blues up too and the cats took notice of each other. Lance and him just went back to work with up packing. Which took too little time compared to packing in the first place but what can he say. The trip was always worth it in the end. Lance and him finished after about 30 minutes and Keith called dibs on the first shower which was nice and hot just how he liked his. He walked into the bedroom with sopping wet hair and a towel around his waist and lance looked over and blushed before muttering that he had to shower too. Keith got dressed quickly just into some pajamas as they only just got here and figured that wouldn’t be doing much outside the first day and headed off to find the kitchen, That must be somewhere in here.  
He yawned and blinked still tired even with the nap and shower to help wake him. But walking into the kitchen was nice all the smells of tea filled the room with a nice refreshing scent.

"Want a cup?" Allura asks, he nodded and sat at the table with hunk who was enjoying his tea.

"What flavor? “Allura calls over her shoulder to him as she looks at the choices of tea

"Peppermint is fine." he says and turns grabbing a book from the table. Reading for a few moments before pidge enters the room with her computer.  
"Where’s lance?" she asks as she looks around the room and at Keith.

"In the shower, why?" Keith asks curious, she grins a little.

"Oh i thought you would join him for that" she says and sits at the table.

"Every funny," he says with a chuckle.  
Allura hands him his glass and he takes a sip as he hopes it clears his head from the sleepiness. Lance walks in hair soaked, he was dressed in cozy pajamas just as Keith was and he came over and sat on him

"Get off of me you big dork" Keith said laughing and lance got off of him and kissed him on the head.

Lance sat in the chair next to him and Allura got him some tea too. Soon all but Shiro was at the table as they all did their own things reading, working on tech stuff, talking and eating some food. They all just enjoyed the others company in the place. Eventually Keith got lance up after asking to watch some tv. So they headed to the living room. He got seated on the couch and lance went to go grab blankets from them and the others walked out even Shiro which Allura grabbed from their room.

"What are we watching?" pidge asks him

"Me and lance were thinking scrubs, all in favor?" he says/asks the others,

"I!" they all said as lance came back with the blankets for him and Keith.

The others went and grabbed theirs from their rooms. And they all got cozied up on the L couch and watched scrubs on the tv above the fireplace. Keith was curled up on lances stomach as they watched the fifth episode in a row and he looked up at lance. Lance his lance who he liked so much and was warm a cozy beautiful in not just appearance but as a person. What were they? What did lance think this was? He was spiraling into his thoughts and he knew it.

"I’ll be right back" he said and pretty much ran down the hall to their shared room.

Everything was happening. What was happening he was happy why does his body do this he laid on the bed breathing for a moment as he tried to hold back tears. He felt like a wave was pulling him under. Lance stepped into the room after a minute.

"are you okay?" he asked gently, he stepped towards the bed not making any sudden movement and he sat down next to Keith not touching him.

Keith shook his head, he wasn’t and he needed lance. He wanted to talk to him. He leaned into lance curling into his lap and he felt a dam break in his eyes as his sobbed into lances shirt

"I’m sorry, I just I was over thinking" Keith said trying to talk. His voice sounded horas and crackly.

"It’s okay Keith no worries sweetheart, “he said as he hugged Keith a bit tighter, kissing him on the head

“I love you lance.” Keith said, saying it felt weird but right.

“I love you too,” lance said placing his chin on Keith’s head.

“So we’re boyfriends?” Keith asks after a little while, lance glances at him in surprise

“Of course, “he said smiling

“Good.” Keith said with a small smile kissing him and then getting off the bed a stretching.

“Come on, they must be wondering what’s going on,” Keith said as they head to the living room.

“We got pizza” hunk calls over his shoulder eyes fixed on the screen. They both smiled at each other and sat down grabbing some pizza slices from a box

Not a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided that i'm going to continue for a few more chapters with this. even after i post the final chapter on this there will be a squeal so that's something to look forward to.  
> i hope you guys like this it took me forever because of school and procrastination but i wont be going to school next year so i will have all the time in the world to write :)  
> now i must go work on my other stories for bit :)


End file.
